Many conventional smart phones include a built-in digital camera. A built-in camera enables a user to use a smart phone for taking pictures without having to carry around a separate camera. A typical smart phone includes a camera lens and camera application, among other components. The display screen is used as a viewfinder and typically has a touch-screen shutter button.
To take a picture, a user typically pushes a button to turn the smart phone on or to wake the smart phone up if the smart phone is in sleep mode. Once the smart phone is on, or activated, the user then scrolls through a menu to find a camera application and then pushes a button to launch the camera application. The user may then have to select to turn a flash on or off, select video or still image mode, compose the picture in the display, etc. Additional controls may need to be manipulated or actions taken before the user can take a picture.